


Sweetness

by jazzy0624



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupcake making, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Toothbrush that Dean put in his armpit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy0624/pseuds/jazzy0624
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some cute destiel to make your day a little more enjoyable. enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Cupcakes!!!

"Oh man! Did you see the look on that bastard's face when I took all his money?" Dean asked, setting his keys down on the study table in the bunker. Dean and Sam didn't usually go out and gamble anymore. They were always busy and it was nice to get out when they could manage to. Dean was getting back to normal after losing the Mark of Cain and they hadn't had any calls. "Alright man, it's the asscrack of dawn. I'm callin' it." Dean grabbed a bottle of water headed to his room. Sam was glad to see his brother back to himself, even better than usual infact. Sam went to his room and brushed his teeth. The taste of deodorant filled his mouth and he knew something wasn't right. "Gah!" Sam mumbled. Dean must've done it. He gargled with mouthwash and headed over to put on his boxers and climbed into bed. 

Sam woke up to loud crashes. He put on his pants and grabbed his gun easing down the hallway. Huh? It smelled sweet like vanilla and strawberries. He lowered his gun and walked into the kitchen to see Dean pulling out a tray from the oven. Dean turned around, not expecting to see Sam and dropped the muffin tray. "Oh, uh.." Dean trailed off. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam stepped into the kitchen and around the kitchen isle to see Cas sitting on the floor frosting cupcakes. "Well I was making cupcakes...for my cupcake." Dean said, pointing to Castiel and making a puppy dog face to Sam. "Uhh.." Sam said, slowly backing away. Some things are better left unsaid.


End file.
